wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rizual
General Information * Familyname: *Age: *Guild: * Languages: Orcish, Eredun, Taurahe, Dark Iron, Demonic, Nerubian, Elemental *Professions:Mining and Engineering *Residence: Plaguelands *Family: Unknown *Relationships: Single Background A traitor of the earth mother... Non-caring for nature... A former mistrunner... Power addicted... Aggressive... Selfish... Hating... Alive... All these subjects points towards one Tauren. A Tauren that only wished to succeed his father that was a great warrior, driven to madness and chaotic nature... How some changed due to time. I shall tell you my story... You will learn that I... am special... I was born and raised in durotar, along with my constantly traveling tribe. We were chased by furbolgs, harpies, but most of all by the centaurs. How we survived that time, is out of my knowlage, we were often attacked. But yet our race is very strong, but so are the centaurs. Years passed, I grew up. Taking after my father that fought bravely along side our brethren against our enemies, learning and taking teaching from him. We later got a invitaton by another of our brethren to come to the lands of Mulgore to build ourselves a city, we gladly accepted. Information about the building of Thunderbluff is not of importance here, however I did aquire some strenght during this time, since getting up on the mesas wasn't the easiest when the elevators had not been made yet. After the city had been built, I started taking training by Hulfnar Stonetotem, the trainer of novice warriors. Teaching me his skills with the blade, I was soon to leave mulgore to seek more challange around the crossroads, it was soon after I arrived there the first time I got to know of a certain tribe... They were The Mistrunners, taking contact with one of their Elders, Manya. I was soon to meet their tribes leader, Tunril. Having a chat with them both, I soon was accepted into the tribe. Here began my journey, a jounery that would surely be one to remember. After heading back to Crossroads after returned to Thunder Bluff to meet the two. I continued my training, becoming stronger by the days, he could soon travel within the depths of the ragefire chasm, just to be chased out by angry orcs. Time passed, I became stronger by the days. I was soon to take on the scarlet crusade... I think part of my insanety had already started growing then, all the bloodshed, all the pain... It ate me from the inside, killing me in a rapid speed. It didn't take long before I went out of controll, as my power grew I saw new potential. Aswell as I saw my lust for killing these 'pathetic scarlets' growing before my eyes. I LOVE KILLING THEM! I went against their church once, along with another Mistrunner... My bloodthirst was maxed, killing was the only thing I had in my mind... Kill, Slay, Murder, and Burn. I was later kicked out of the Mistrunner tribe, seeing I saw no value for life, nor did I care for my comrades, living with the forsaken ones since I saw them as better people then his own kin'. Madness had entangleded me too heavly. I though myself as the most powerfull being walking Azeroth at this time, succeeding my father was nothing I had in my mind anylonger, I could've probably gone the same direction as that paladin... Arthas. I could've killed my parents in this state. Laughing at my victims as I cut them down, loving the smell of blood, and therefor always clad with it. My fall was rather pitfull, you see.. There was this forsaken, he had gotten his hands on a suspicious key, letting me know of it since he had understood that I wasn't afraid of anything. The rogue told me it led to a necromancer school the beings there was appearantly very powerfull. I, as selfish and foolish as I was... I smacked the rogue to the floor in one punch that had been directed right into the chest of the dead one, the weak ribs could be heard cracking. The rogue stared at me in confusion as I nabbed the key from him. "See ye, peon." I snickered as I rushed up to the surface. Grabbing my new kodo's collar as I climbed up on it's back, riding off swiftly towards this school. I knew about as much of this world as I know now, I knew where the key led. There was no doubts about it. Taking the path through Arathi and up by the canalside to the entrance of the fallen city. "hmpf..." I opened the door with the key and rushed down into the cellar. There was four undead guards here. I charged straight at them, stunning the one that I charged at by knocking it over, there was just three left... But that 'just' was a bit too much for myself to handle appearantly, since it all got dark very quick. I think they broke my neck, what ever they did... I didn't feel it, it was too quick for me to understand what really happend. I woke up almost suddenly afterwards, or so I though atleast. I was lying on a floor filled with bones, skulls and blood. I could hear nerubian being spoken in low tune... They said that the spell was successfully... They pleaded for some rest in their teachings for the moment... Someone with a voice that'd send a chill down your spine answered them coldly with a "Yes..." I was weak, so very weak. My body choke heavly, I was too weak to even open my eyes. I wasn't tired, so I could not sleep... I wasn't tired at all really... I feelt strange aswell... Something was terribly wrong... What had these voices done to me? I asked myself. A few hours later the voices returned into the room, the breathtakes could be heard, they were clearly enlightened... It was diffrent from before, the hesitation and desperation in their breaths were much diffrent from these. A woman snickered as she kicked my spine, whispering "Wake up, you fat cow." to me. Opening my eyes and stared right at her, not being able to speak... I was concious, yet my body seemt to move on it's own... I raised myself up from the pile I had layed on, standing up fully I stared confused at the crowd of acolytes that stood around me. "Where am I?" I asked, against my own will! "You are in scholomance, cow." the woman that had snickered said, they were all dressed in black robes, as they had dark purple facial paintings. "... What am I doing here?" I asked. "Serving the lich king." I got as answer. Standing there for a while, pondering on her words myself, I seemd to share mind with this 'controller' when I asked "What have you done to me?" The group, that seemd to be one male human and two women, laughed at me. As they stopped laughing the man said "You are our finest creation, fatty." "... Finest creation?" I asked them rather unsecure. "I must say, the long rituals were indeed successfull." the second woman said "Ah... Yes you're correct, this is better then we expected. He does even have a own mind. Heh, the master will be very pleased." said the man to the woman before he turned once again to me "You, would be the first successfull attempt of a undead tauren... I must say that I am suprised it went so well... No matter, this shall be known to the Lich King immediately!" But here I noticed something I though was weird... We were not talking Orcish... We were talking a language I had never heard before, yet I seemd to understand it so easly now. "... What is this language we're speaking...?" I asked. "Ah, pitfull creature. Do you not know? Well ofcourse it's Nerubian!" The man said proudly "It's the language the king saw most worthy of speaking. and as a minion of the king- you too speak the language of the nerubian." I nodded, yet very confused. However my concious was still against my own, and grinned insanely "Lich king. Yes, I can hear the voice. He already knows of my presence in the world it seems. Yet he does not qualify me of more worth then any other of you worthless acolytes." The man nodded and chuckled "Hm, good. The king knows well... Welcome to the scourge." I though about it, was this really so bad? I had served the undead before, and the pleasure from it was undeniebly a great one. What I didn't know back then was that my mind was being corrupted by the second, I started thinking of myself as unworthy of the 'mighty' Ice King. However, something rather unsuspected happend, and probably the only reason I sit here today and tell you this story... We talked for a while more, my mind becoming more and more tainted, as we took our leave of the room and went for the library. On our way towards the library we were ambushed by forsaken rogues. I that was stripped of my armor and weapons just stared as the three necromancers where swiftly cut down. The forsakens stared at me cautiously, before they nodded at each other (there was only two of them by the way) They told me they'd free me. I didn't understand but shrugged, my emotions were still very mixed as I wasn't entangleded within the grasp of Arthas' fully yet. One of the rogues came up to me and said "Theres a team up ahead taking care of the necromancers in the library, go talk to them immediately. They should lead you out of here, how a tauren as yourself got here I don't understand, but you will be investigated as soon as we're done here." I followed their orders and went to the library that was now filled with blood. Necromancers had been killed by a group of rogues that were now raiding the library on books of good information that would serve the dark lady. They noticed me as I walked into the room, and with a little talk I was soon escorted out of there and pulled over to the fallen city. I don't remember much more from there, only that I woke up with a clear mind, and was told that I was welcomed into the world of the forsaken, as the first dead tauren. My insanety seemd to have swoopt away with this, I turned into a good tauren again, however I started to feel hatred towards my own kind, the Taurens I sought as weak, and still do. I got to know that the information they had gathered on me in the school and been destroyed, and that it would take very long before the necromancers there once again were able to rise such a large creature. It is of luck that my mind is still intact, and that I am still here, sane. It is lonely being the only undead of my kind, since I do not have anybody of my kind that knows death, the way I do it. They cant understand how I feel, how I act, why I act as I do, who I am, and least of all why I obey destruction over life. I'm a fallen, yet I still stand strong. I found new brethren within the jungles of the stranglethorn vale, where the shattered empire of the gurubashi lives. I do what I can to support these trolls. Since I'm not much of value for anybody, my ability to be able to take more pain then the others, make me a good shield in battle. I live to serve, and I do so with the little pride that still remains in my body. For the Horde, I live. For the Horde, I die. This was my story... I hope your time was not invain by listening to my words. It's something I've learned... As a forsaken, people should always know... No matter how many friends you have, how many items you have, how many pets you have, how many people you've killed, or how well you served your leader. You're ALWAYS alone... OOC Since of complains of that I added a OOC note in the story... Heres a replacement to that: "We talked for a while more, my mind becoming more and more tainted, as we took our leave of the room and went for the library." http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v320/duneraven/Scholomance.jpg Category: Defias Brotherhood (EU)